Dejah Thoris
Dejah Thoris is the princess of Helium and the wife of John Carter. History Family & Relationships Dejah Thoris is the daughter of Mors Kajak, the Jed of Lesser Helium, and granddaughter of Tardos Mors, the empire's Jeddak. She has two children, Carthoris and Tara, by her husband, John Carter, and a granddaughter, Llana, by Tara and Gahan of Gathol. Appearance And the sight which met my eyes was that of a slender, girlish figure, similar in every detail to the earthly women of my past life... Her face was oval and beautiful in the extreme, her every feature was finely chiseled and exquisite, her eyes large and lustrous and her head surmounted by a mass of coal black, waving hair, caught loosely into a strange yet becoming coiffure. Her skin was of a light reddish copper color, against which the crimson glow of her cheeks and the ruby of her beautifully molded lips shone with a strangely enhancing effect. She was as destitute of clothes as the green Martians who accompanied her; indeed, save for her highly wrought ornaments she was entirely naked, nor could any apparel have enhanced the beauty of her perfect and symmetrical figure. -- John Carter's first impression of his future wife. Personality While no fighter, Dejah Thoris is no mere damsel in distress. She speaks eloquently and bravely for herself before the Tharks, is ready to sacrifice herself to save her city, and on at least one occasion saves John Carter's life. As she is leading a scientific expedition when she falls into the hands of the Tharks in A Princess of Mars, it is safe to assume her royal duties extend further than looking beautiful and being kidnapped. She demonstrates her chops as an understanding wife by taking the assorted damsels who fall for John Carter under her wing and interesting them in the other fish in the sea. As Helium is an absolute magnet for adventurous young Red men it is the perfect place to hunt a husband. Other Versions Asylum film Dejah Thoris appears in the low-budget 2009 A Princess of Mars movie produced by Asylum, portrayed by Traci Lords. Disney film Dejah Thoris appears in the 2012 Disney movie, John Carter, in which she is portrayed by Lynn Collins. In this version she is portrayed as a scientist working to perfect a method of using the 9th ray. She is also far from the "damsel in distress" that she is portrayed to be in Burroughs' original text, as she is a warrior for the city-state of Helium. Marvel 1970s Marvel 2010s Dynamite Comics In Dynamite Comics' Warriors of Mars, which is not canon to the books, Dejah Thoris's mother is Heru, the princess of Seth. Heru's father is Hath, the jeddak of Seth which makes him the maternal grandfather of Dejah Thoris. Notes *Dejah Thoris is the name of a boat in the issue #98 of Uncanny X-Men that Professor Xavier is seen on. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Princesses Category:Red Martians Category:Barsoom Inhabitants